


It's Highschool! Hell, or Paradise?

by ZeeleeVallen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeleeVallen/pseuds/ZeeleeVallen
Summary: Hinata is shy and quiet, but undoubtedly philosophical. Though, she rarely let's people know that side of her. What will happen when her pen-pal CrimsonNight tries to coax her into the open? Why does it seem like her life is turning into a sitcom? A human pet, really??ItaxHina, HinaHarem, AkaHina
Relationships: Akatsuki/Hyuuga Hinata, Gaara/Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata smiled softly at the message on her computer screen. 

CrimsonNight: Do you remember how we met?

Like most nights, she was talking with her beloved Crimson. He was smart, and witty enough where she loved her conversations with him.

PaleMoon: I posted "In this world, there is no such thing as a true person. Everybody hides behind something; a mask of sorts. It can be anything, a smile, indifference, even a shy exterior."

CrimsonNight: And I wanted to know where you got it from. You said you thought of it on a whim.

PaleMoon: Yes. That was three months ago now... Funny, how it all started.

CrimsonNight: When can we meet?

PaleMoon: I would... But I'm afraid.

CrimsonNight: Afraid of what?

Hinata stared at her keyboard, not knowing how to answer. This guy, CrimsonNight, was someone who she thought to be a close friend. They talked every night since they met, heck, they even texted during the day. Yet, they both avoided revealing their names. There was something intimidating about him knowing her name. Like, if he knew her name, everything would fall apart. The friendship they built was on her being outright and intellectual, yet, her real personally was shy and quiet. She was nothing like he would be expecting. 

In the short months they had talked, they shared some of their most intimate thoughts in detail; deep thoughts, personal views, political views. She knew him so well, yet not at all.

All because she was hiding behind her pen name.

While hiding she was able to open up and share. In real life, she would never be able to do such a thing a thing! Carefully, she typed her next sentence.

PaleMoon: "Whatever I take, I take too much or too little; I do not take the exact amount. The exact amount is no use to me." ~Antonio Porchia, Voces, 1943, translated from Spanish by W.S. Merwin.

CrimsonNight: In other-words, it's better for me not to know. May I ask why?

PaleMoon: It is better to know some of the questions rather than all the answers. With answers, there is no questions. With questions, there is always an answer.

CrimsonNight: Your thinking intrigues me, as usual. Perhaps, you think I would find you boring in person?

PaleMoon: You read me well.

CrimsonNight: Moon, You know I would not disregard you.

PaleMoon: Look at the time, Midnight.

CrimsonNight: Great subject change. Will you text me tomorrow?

PaleMoon: Don't I always?

CrimsonNight: Sleep well, PaleMoon.

PaleMoon: You too, Knight.

CrimsonNight: Do you still insist on calling me that ridiculous name?

PaleMoon: Of course :)

XxXxXxXxX

Hinata yawned, her eyes blurry with sleep. She really had to stop staying up late to talk with Knight. She smiled, the name was a simple play on words, yet fit him so well. He was exactly like a knight in shining armour, riding along forums and giving analytical information and debuffing the rumours. So valiant, so diligent, she giggled. 

Another yawn broke her from her thoughts. Groggily, she dressed herself in her usual clothes; baggy back pants, a white tank, with her large tan jacket. She prefered baggy clothes, it kept the creeps from looking. Namely the highschool boys. Bunch of horndogs they can be!

"Hinata-sama! Hurry, or I am going to leave without you." Neji's voice drifted up the stairs. Hinata blinked, her eyes going wide. She glanced at her brush, then to her toothbrush. With a quick decision, she grabbed both. With practiced speed, she barrelled down the stairs, her brush in one hand, her toothbrush in the other.

Blue eyes met white.

"Naruto! Your...Your catching a... Ri-ri-ride too..?" Hinata stuttered, attempting to brush her hair and brush her teeth at the same time. Naruto chucked, his hand motioning to the hair brush. With a slight pout, she handed him the brush and turned around. With that, Naruto started to brush the knots and kinks out. "Ow.. Car-Careful.." She whimpered when he started yanking on a rather large knot.

"Sorry Hinata, but it's so hard..!" He yanked harder, trying to get the brush through her hair. Her whimpers grew louder, while Naruto grunted with each pull. But the knot refused to let the brush past.

"Narutooo.." Hinata whined, her eyes closing in pain. Her scalp was rather sensitive, more so than she would like to admit.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Neji burst into the room, his pale eyes blazing. Hinata blinked, her head getting pulled back as Naruto yanked the brush, which was stuck in the knot. Needless to say, it hurt.

"Naruto..!" Hinata gasped, her hands going to her hair. She glared at him half-heartily, rubbing her aching scalp.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Naruto yelled, his voice awfully frantic. Hinata looked back to him, her cheeks puffed out in a playful pout. To her surprise, Naruto had his hands up in the air. She blinked when she realized he was blushing as well. Why? His blue eyes were wide as he raised his hands higher, as if being held at gunpoint. 

"Whats wrong?" She asked, eyeing him as she carefully tried to get the brush out of her hair. It stayed stuck. Oh, how she disliked having long hair!

"No- Nothing." His eyes moved from Neji to her, his blush dying down.

"Hinata-sama.." Neji sighed, it almost sounded like relief. Hinata turned to stare at him for a moment, not understanding what made the two boys act so strange.

A moment later, Naruto resumed to try get the knot out. After more yanking, and great pain, they finally got the knot smoothed out. 

Naruto pumped his fist into the air, a look of victory on his face. "I HAVE CONCURRED THE KNOT OF DOOM!" He yelled, his voice echoing down the empty halls of the Hyuuga mansion.

"Naruto..!" Her cheeks heated as she ran her fingers the long tresses, checking for any other problematic knots. "Thats no-not... Very nice..." She huffed, finding no new knots. Naruto gripped onto her arm, his bottom lip jutted out in a childish pout. She had to resist smiling at his antics, he was so cute. 

"But Hinataaaa~" He whined, pulling on her arm. Playfully, she ignored him, a laugh bubbling in her throat as his eyeborws pulled together in a mocking way. "Hinataaaaa~!" She burst out laughing when his cheeks puffed out as well. The combination of the tree made him look like a monkey.

"So-so-sorry..." She huffed, bitting the side of her cheek in an effort to contain her giggles. It did nothing because when she met Naruto's eyes again she burst into another fit of giggles.

"Break it up you two. Time to go!" Neji gripped her wrist, pulling her out the door with ease. Naruto followed, his head and shoulders drooped. She continued giggling, the monkey face stuck in her head.

Her laughter finally slowed as a dark haired boy raised his eyebrow at her, questioning her sanity probably. It was Sasuke, one of her besties from childhood. He kept leaning against Neji's Jeep, his arms crossed in a haughty way. 

"Good morning, Sasuke." She greeted him, her smile widening when he nodded. It was rare for Sasuke to join them in the mornings. 

"Hn." He stared at her, his expression going blank. He was grouchy. She tilted her head, questioning him. After a moment, he mouthed 'Tell you later.' She nodded.

It was probably THAT again.

"Well... Off we go..." She smiled brightly. Today was going to be a good day. She had her two best friends and cousin by her side, and Knight to text.

It was a very good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata's gaze trailed over the students in the courtyard, wondering if any of them was Knight. What would he look like? What color would his hair be? His eyes? She wondered what expression he would wear. 

"Hinata?" She looked to Naruto, who was eyeing her untouched lunch. "Are you going to eat that?" His eyes were hungry, despite the fact he already had the lunch his mom packed as well as the school lunch. Hinata shook her head, then looked over to her red-haired friend a couple tables away. He sat with his arms crossed, his eyes closed. There was no school lunch provided for him. It was to expensive, and he did not get allowance like his siblings.

"I am... Going to give it to Gaara." She smiled softly when the red-head opened his eyes to look at her. To anyone else, it would look like he was glaring, but she knew he was just analyzing her. He must have heard her say his name. 

"Aww! But you always give him your-" Naruto was shut up by Sasuke hitting him in the back of the head.

"Shut it, dobe." Sasuke growled to the blonde. Silently, Hinata thanked him by a quick nod. He nodded in response. They loved Naruto, he just happened to be an idiot. And very oblivious.

She girl stood, holding her plate close to her as she quickly zig-zagged through the tables.

BAM!

The warm contents of the plate seeped into her shirt. A broad chest was blocking her, making her eyes widen. He stood so suddenly! 

"Im sorry!" She quickly took a step back and bowed, not yet seeing the person's face. 

"Fucking bitch! You little whore!" Her head snapped up at the persons harsh language, her mouth opening in surprise. She was never called a whore before! Prude? Yes. But never whore. The person's purple eyes were locked on her, flaming with pent up anger. She backed up quickly, needing to put distance between them. The mess on the front of her shirt was now forgotten. Flames deemed to arise as the angry male advanced on her, taking a step for each one she did. Danger! Screamed her mind.

The angry man was none other then Hidan of the Akatsuki. He was part of a very dangerous gang that no one dared to go against. This man would hurt her, and not have any remorse. He glared, making her freeze. If only she didn't freeze, she may have been able to run! But her body refused to work as he hovered above her.

"Hidan." The man froze above her, his twisted sneer turning into a grimace.

She could not question his change in expression, as panic had already set in for her. Her breathing was shallow and ragged, her chest rissing and falling quickly. Her vision blured, now only being ale to see blobs. 

"What the fuck, Itachi?" She slowly forced a blink, her vision focasing for a moment to see Itachi standing inbetween her and the silver haired male. Her heart skipped a beat, slight hope rising before being crushed.

She almost forgot Itachi was also part of the Akatsuki gang. He also happened to be her best friends older brother. Of all the hours she spent at their house, he hardly talked to her, even in passing. 

It was a surprise to see him standing up for her now. It was also a surprise to see him glance at her with those dark eyes. Hinata swallowed with a dry throat, her hands quivering unwilling as his gaze roamed over her.

"She is a little girl, can you not see how scared she is?" Hinata's knees knocked together, her shoulders shaking as Hidan's eyes traveled up and down her body. Itachi was right about the scared thing, it was an uncontrollable response on her part. Deep rooted fear from when she was little. Anger did not sit well with her.

"A fucking ugly one. Fuck it, I changed my mind." Hidan turned and strolled away.

Soft fingers prodded her arm, making her look over rather slowly. Gaara stood next to her, his sea green eyes questioning if she was okay. She managed a strained smile before looking to Itachi. He was still standing there, watching her. Her heart pounded hard against her chest, blood oozing to her head at lightning speed.

She couldn't hide the fact she admired him greatly. With Gaara by her side, she mustered the courage to bow to the raven haired male.

"Than...Thank you, Itachi." Her voice waverd slightly, but she was proud she could speak at all. With a nod, the black haired male turned and walked away.

"Hinata?" Gaara's low voice made her heart calm, albeit slowly. She lowered her head, her bangs falling into her eyes. "Come." He commanded as he gripped her wrist gently, but firmly. With ease, he pulled her along with him. She did not fight, but allowed it.


	3. Chapter 3

XxXXx Gaara POV xxxxx

Hinata's small shoulders shook, her hands clenched the extra fabric of her shirt. Tears welled in her eyes, yet she insisted she was fine. "Hinata, it's okay. You know that bastard will never hurt you when I am around, right?" He stared at her, watching as her hands loosen from the fabric slowly. She blinked back tears, before giving him a small nod. It frustrated him when she was like this. He was aware she shut down when it came to anger, yet he was not the best one to handle it. He wanted to wrap around her, protect her. But, she would never allow it. Never allow herself to be beaten by her trauma. 

"Gaara." She stared up at him with her beautiful eyes, the two orbs like twin moons. His heart twinged when he saw the fear, but his pride grew when he sean her underlying determination in the silvery depths. He knew what was coming next. "One person who holds power, is one person who is capable of great things. Wether it be good or bad." Her voice was soft, her eyes lowering to the ground as her words tailed off. He enjoyed when she showed this side of her, he knew it was rare for her to speak her thoughts. She was timid, and too afraid of being judged. She could not see her own magnificence, or beauty. 

He leaned against the wall, glad she was able to pull herself together. He did not know how to handle when she had her panic attacks, despite the willingness he expressed. So he did what he knew, and talked with her. "Just because Hidan's father is a politician, doesn't mean that Hidan would have any input in his affairs." Gaara reached out and put his hand on top her head, feeling the silky threads against his fingers. It was soft, like liquid water. Much to his pleasure, she stepped closer. With an innocence that could only be hers, she rested her head against his chest. Gaara closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, doing his best not to take advantage of her trust and hug her. She did not do well with physical contact, another thing her father beat into her. The smell of her shampoo wafted to him, only strengthening the urge. 

He loved her, alot. He loved her smile, her wisdom, her gente aura, and her undeniable beauty. Yet, she had only ever saw him as a friend. He knew it, it was clear that she only seen him that way. Even if he wanted to express his feelings beyond friendship, he was afraid he would lose her.

There was no way he could lose her. She was his rock, the person who kept him sane threw his life. If it wasn't for her, he would... He would... He didn't want to think about it. He would not be the person who he was today. 

"Gaara, Im sorry I couldn't feed you today..." He wanted to face-palm at her words. Of course, she would think of that. The corners of his lips pulled up, unwillingly. He gently rested his hand on her head, allowing himself this small pleasure. 

He really loved this girl.

XxXxXxXxX Naruto POV xxxXX

Naruto growled, he was very tempted to punch his raven haired friend in the face.

"Sasuke! Can't you fucking see Hinata needs us?" Naruto made another attempt to pass Sasuke, but the boy once again moved into his path. Around the lunchroom, many eyes were on them. Not that he cared. He could care less what people thought of him!

"Gaara has her, Naruto. We have other things we need to do." Sasuke gripped him by the wrist, his dark eyes narrowing. He glared at the raven head. What could be more important then Hinata?

"Whats more important then helping Hinata?!" His voice echoed across the room, turning the rest of the heads. Opps. He just simply couldn't control his tone when he was pissed. 

"Such as, going to talk with Hidan." Sasuke's smirk was rather sinister, and he liked it. He knew what he was planning, and he was all for it. 

"Lets do this." He couldn't control the growl in his tone, his fists clenching at the pleasant idea of punching that fucking freak. Sasuke smirked, before nodding in the direction Hidan had went. He started off first, unable to keep still any longer. The other students watched them, he was sure rumours would spread. But, let them. Let them all know, so no one word dare touch their best friend again.

No one.


	4. Chapter 4

XxxXXx Naruto POV xxxXx

"You will not even look at her!" Naruto glared at the man bellow him. It didn't seem enough, to only have him bloodied and bruised. He hit him again, more blood coating his fist. He felt nothing as the man smiled up at him, as if pleased by the pain he was inflicting on him.

It didn't seem enough. He hit him again, and again. The man was now limp, yet still had a bloody fucking smile one. 

It wasn't enough, he growled. 

"That ugly thing? Why would-" Sasuke kicked Hidan's head, making it snap to an awkward angle. "That bitch isn't..." Hidan gasped, still fucking smirking. "Worth..." He spat some blood from his mouth. "My time.." He growled, standing up and giving him one last kick in the side. Hidan laughed, bloodied face cracking. 

"You better not bother her. Or it will be worst." He glared at the crazed male.

No one touched their Hinata. 

XxXxXxXxXxxx Hinata POV xxxXXx

Hinata stared at her phone, waiting for CrimsonNight's reply. After Gaara had calmed her, she texting him saying, "To be heard, one must be seen. Why can't people hear, without judjing what they see?" It was true, she wanted to share her thoughts, and to be more open. But it was so hard! People were judgemental and harsh. That was why she stuck behind her pen name, PaleMoon. That way the harsh words ment less, and did not hurt her as much. 

"Hinata?" She looked up at Gaara, her eyes locking on his auqua ones. Ever since the incident he was hovering above her, making sure she was okay. He really was an amazing friend. 

"Yes?" She smiled at him, watching as he carefully reached out and placed his hand on-top her head once again. He was always so gentle with her, like he would break her if he did anything to fast, or too out of character. 

"Do you really want to go back to class?" His low voice was comforting to her. It's vibration soothing in an odd way, like music. She nodded, before looking back to her phone. She would have preferred to have a response from Knight before facing the day. But, she could not hide forever. 

"Yes." She leaned into his side, feeling as he tensed, then relaxed moments later. If anything, she felt he was more likely to scare off then she. He was rather shy when it came to contact. He wasn't like Naruto who had no boundaries, or Sasuke who could care less. But, she couldn't deny saying she enjoyed his warmth, and rather dominating presence. It was... Comfortable in a way. 

Ever so cautiously, he started to reach his arm around her shoulders, as if questioning if it was allowed. She smiled at him, trying to give him reassurance. He then rested his arm rested on her shoulder, his hand hovering awkwardly before resting on her arm.

He had become more use to touching in the last few years. But when they were little, he had a strict rule of 2 feet apart at all times. 

It was surprising when he started to get closer to her in middleschool, then even more so in highschool. In the last year he even started to reach out and touch her by himself. She responded best as she could by giving reassurance, or giving small touches herself. But she couldn't be as bold as she was with Naruto or Sasuke, but there was progress each day. 

XxXXXxxxXx

Partway into class, CrimsonNight's reply came. Her heart begain to race as she opened her phone, a small smile playing on her lips despite her trying to remain calm. Gosh... She got way to excited when it came to him!

CrimsonNight: Human's are not perfect. In fact, people often judge to make themselves feel better. Are you being bullied again?

Hinata blushed. The last time she was being bullied she was almost found out by him. She almost blurted her name and who was doing the bulling. This time, she would keep quiet.

PaleMoon: No, I'm just confused. Seeing how this world now is built on looks, and vanity. To be heard and respected, you must be beautiful. To be popular, you need to have expensive clothes, and brand names. Everything is so materialistic! 

Maybe it was just her. Perhaps her morals were high, or her courtesy had no boundaries; but it was not something she could stop. It was how she was. Materialisticness was not something she could indulge, even if she was considered rich. 

She did not know where where she got it, since the rest of the clan's children matched the mold of being ego-listic and spoiled. Yet she could care less for material things. What did she care for? Smiles and courtesy. 

An instance, if she held the door open for an elderly couple, if they thanked her, it showed she did well. 

Yes, maybe she was weird.

CrimsonNight: Why not teach them? Remind them of how a person should act. Lady's and gentlemen are no more, but that does not mean morals need to fade as well.

Hinata froze.

Teach them...? Never once did that pass through her mind. Yes, become more open. But... Teach..?

That was a whole world away from her current goals.

PaleMoon: I don't know... No one would listen.

CrimsonNight: You never know until you try, right?

PaleMoon: Yes, true.

CrimsonNight: Are you not you in class, btw?

PaleMoon: Yes, but I felt a need to text you, Knight.

Hinata blushed at her bold words before quickly turning her screen off. She could only be this forward because she had not met him, yet that did not stop her shyness. Still, she had no doubt in her mind she liked him.

CrimsonNight: I wish you would stop with that ridiculous name already.

PaleMoon: Never, your reaction to it is the best!

Hinata buried herself into her arms after sending it, trying to hide her intense blush. She liked him, there was no doubt at all.


	5. Chapter 5

XxxXXX CrimsonNight's POVxxxXX

He smirked at his phone. PaleMoon was such a interesting girl. He raised his head, his gaze finding he teacher, somewhat expecting her to be teaching something.

But no, the busty woman was eyeing him hungrily, dipping her chest forward when she noticed him looking. He sighed, choosing to ignore her once again.

This was normal for him. Being an Uchiha was a contributor. But so was his bad boy status by being with the Akatsuki. It was not easy being Itachi.

The woman population was so annoying. They tended to swoon over him, not even the teachers were safe.

All except PaleMoon. He found her interesting, ever since she first appeared in the schools chat room. She was asking questions no one their age would even think of. Of course, all the other dim-minded people in the chat room started to bully her.

A small grin lifted his lips. He questioned who she was, and how she would be. Would she be as spunky as her online persona? Would she be as beautiful as he imagined? He did try hack into her computer once, to see if he could figure out who she was. But... To his surprise she had great security. So the mystery remained.

She did keep her identity in rather tight lockdown. It added to her mystery, and her allure. Most girls would be boasting about their brains, or about how they were so smart. Yet, she took no credit.

Big white eyes lashed in his mind.

Hinata.

Itachi blinked, it was a surprise for her to cross his mind. Sure, he knew the girl for years, but not well enough to dwell on her.

She was so small and fragile, with the way she shook when Hidan yelled. Her big doe eyes, watering with fear as Hidan approached.

It was amazing that Sasuke was able to be friends with her, he was a brash child. He was the unruly type that liked to push people away, yet she stayed. Both her and Naruto, all from the time of kindergarten.

The fact she was gentle must have caught Sasuke off guard, but must have been enough to keep him interested. He too had the Uchiha problem of swooning girls, and fanclubs. Yet, somehow, they had an innocent friendship that spanned years. Honestly, he was surprised that the girl lasted so long. He was sure someone was going to eat her up by now.

His little brother probably protected her, and kept her her from being eaten. The girl made him want to protect her as well, with those doe-like eyes and petite frame.

The way her small body shook when Hidan was yelling at her made his heart twist. Before he knew it, he was blocking Hidan from her. He too, found it to be a surprise.

Either way, he went along with it and protected her.

When she thanked him, it was definitely the most fascinating interaction he had with her. Her soft voice almost made him want to hold her, comfort her.

Such a deadly woman.

It would be a crime for him to look upon such an innocent person, with his dirty and corrupt gaze. Yet those curves she hid, and those pink kissable lips.

A deadly woman indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day passed without incident, thankfully. Naruto was happy-go-lucky, despite the suspicious cuts on his knuckles, of which he did not disclose where he received them. To her surprise, Sasuke decided to hang around with them. Often he would go to his other friend group, the popular kids, and chat while her and Naruto, or Gaara, hung out instead. Yet, he chose them today. Then there was, Gaara, who was always hovering around her protectively. It made her feel warm and happy, being surrounded by the ones she loved.

"So Neji has football after school, right?" Naruto hummed, his hands shoved into his pockets. There was no doubt he was hiding the cuts from her. She shrugged it off for now, he was refusing to tell her anyway. She nodded, looking down the hall to her next class. They were about to go their separate ways for last class. He had Phys-Ed, while she had Art.

"Yes." She said as she watched Gaara glare at someone who walked too close. They backpetaled, eyes wide in fear. Gaara had a bit of a reputation for fighting. Yet, they didn't know his home life. They didn't know that if he didn't get home directly on time, what awaited him. But she did, which is why they never spent time together after school.

"I'm busy with Sasuke tonight." He trailed off, his gaze shifting to down the hall. Both him and Sasuke were on the football team, along with her cousin. She nodded, understanding. He wouldn't be able to walk her home tonight.

"I can... Make it home on my own." She smiled at him, trying to reassure him. His shoulders drooped, and suddenly he looked like a kicked puppy.

"I feel really bad for making you go alone." He seemed to droop further, an air of dramatic sadness around him. Goodness, he should have been in drama club instead!

She giggled, unable to hold it back. He perked up as she lightly pat his head, his eyes suddenly shining as he scooped her into a big hug. "I'm a big girl, I can do it...!" She giggled harder when he started to swing them around, uncaring of whom may be in the way. She clung to him, smiling as he laughed evilly when students dived out of his way. Suddenly, he stopped and put her on her feet. It was a rather sudden mood change, his expression now taut.

"If anything happens," He hovered above her, before lightly touching her cheek. He then tilted her head, so she was forced to meet his eyes. He was now serious, the blue depths that were sparkling moments before were now bottomless oceans. "At all, call us. Okay?" She nodded. "Okay?" He asked again. He was always so worried for her, it was adorable.

"Ye-yes." He nodded again, she smiling when he hugged her once more.

XxXxXxXxX

She sat in the back of the class, her paints scattered across the table.

The class was packed, the only free seats being beside her. It was a surprise considering most people skipped the last class.

"Okay class, today is going to be a prep for tomorrow's show. Finish the project you want to register, then hand it in. Today is a required day to attend, due to the fact at the end of the class you have to share your project." She blushed heavily. She had to show her work? She wasn't aware of this! Her eyes trailed to the large sheet of watercolour paper rolled up beside her. It's true, her painting was almost done... It took her nearly a month to get it to that point, and she was proud of what she did.

But to show them all? Here? As herself? At least when they entered the show, there was an option to remain anonymous!

The infamous Deidara burst into room, breaking her train of thought. "Shit! We're late again, Dana." The boy moved over so his infamous partner, Sasori, could enter.

She giggled, they were an odd pair. Both were amazing and famous artists. Sasori had many paintings in different museums and galleries, while Deidara was famed for his sculptures. He was often commissioned by the city, yet he always refused. Part of being the Akatsuki, she assumed.

Back to her thought.

Shyly, she unrolled her art. It was an acrylic painting, she used watercolour paper because it made the paint shine.

On the paper was her version of "The Kiss" by "Gustav Klimt." Instead of a man and woman, she put two woman. To modernize it, she used bright colours, along with a stylistic spin of realism forms. The two woman were purple and red, with demon like wings sprouting from their backs. Their dresses melted together, much like the original kiss. Around the two demon girls, gold chains held them.

It was her masterpiece.

"How beautiful..." She jumped, her eyes widening. Beside her sat Sasori, his lazy gaze on her.

"Not bad, hm." Her gaze shot to the other side of her, Deidara was eyeing her art intently.

"Ah... Ah..." She froze, her body refusing to work.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, how long have you been painting?" Sasori asked, his intense grey eyes on her. Nervous, she fiddled with her paints and brushes. Why was he talking to her? They never talked to anyone, other then eachother!

"For... a-a few years now..." She answered, lowing her head when she stuttered. Blasted speech impediment!

"I could hook you up with a buyer, if you'd like?" Deidara said, chuckling when she accidentally dropped her brush. Her gaze shot to him, her lip unwillingly quivering when she found him watching her. "What?" She put down her items, and placed her hands on her lap, her blush growing steadily. How ungraceful of her.

"I... I am fine, thank you." Her voice quivered, making her blush even harder.

"Come-on~" Deidara sang as snaked his arm around her shoulders, making her freeze. "We artist gotta' stick together!" He deep chuckle was way to close to her ear. She was sure she would look like a tomato at this point. 

"Deidara, you are going to kill the poor thing." Sasori's voice was nonchalant, making the dialect very odd. But it was true, she was starting to hyperventilate. Her chest was starting to raise and fall rapidly, and her breaths short. 

"Whoops..." He took his arm off her, but it did not stop the anxiety. These two boys were top-notch artists! Why talk to her? She only painted for a hobby.

Not to mention, the Akatsuki didn't really accosiate outside of the Akatsuki. Let alone them. She had been in the same art class as them for weeks, and never once seen them talk to anyone.

Yet here they were, both acting like this was a normal thing to be chatting with her. 

She needed to escape. Fight or flight response ordered her to flee. Before her brain shut down. 

"I... I'm sorry, I must go!" She stuffed her paints in her bag faster than she could say Deidara. She didn't even roll up her painting, instead she flew out of the class.

"Oh look... You scared her."

"No I didn't, un!"

So much for showing her art at the end of class. 

XxxxXXxXxxxx

She spent way too time in the café with Sakura. It was already dark! She stared outside, her eyes wide. Time passed by way to Quick, now Neji was going to be pissed. He always had to know where she was. 

"I can walk you home if you'd like?" Sakura poked her playfully. Hinata smiled at the girl before shaking her head. Sakura was a blackbelt in three different martial arts, and was a professional fighter. She was a busy girl. It was rare for her to get a chance to hang out. That's why when the text came after her daring escape from art class, she happy accepted. 

"I can do it... See you later." She stepped outside into the dark, leaving the warm cafe. The wind was cold, and kept picking up. Thank goodness her sweater was so warm. She began the walk, peering into the dark alleys as she passed them. She was in a rather shady part of the district, but the cafe had such good food. 

Her house was only five blocks from the café, so nothing should ha-

"Bitch."

Or not.

She cursed her luck as Hidan stepped infront of her, coming from the darkness of an alley. His face, although dully lit, was swollen and bruised. It made him look even more sinister as he stalked closer. 

"What do you think you're doing, whore?" Hidan's grin was feral. She tried to step past him, but he wouldn't let her. "Probably making some home runs, eh slut?" She stared at him wide eyed. What blasphemy! "I bet you're only a good girl in school, hm?" She shrunk back when he leaned in, his purple eyes looking her over. The wind blew, the stench of alcohol coming from him in droves. It made her shrink back further. 

"Please... Leave me alone..." Perhaps she should have taken Sakura's offer. And her phone would only anger him.

"No, I think I need some pay back for earlier." He gripped her wrist hard. Oh no... She quivered, digging her heels into the ground. 

He pulled her harshly, practically dragging her into the alley.

"Le....Let me go!" She wimperd. 

"Fucking good luck with that, no bitches around to hear you." He drug her deeper and deeper into the alley. Why... Why her? Her lip quivered, tears filling her eyes. She watched enough movies to know what was going to happen. Tears began to fill her eyes. No, she wouldn't let that happen! She would escape. But how? He was alot stronger then her. She knew martial arts, but he was known to be a ruthless fighter. He could easily overpower her. 

Next was stairs, rugged rotten ones. They looked like they would break at any moment. Ontop the stairs was one lonely metal door. The steel was stained and bent, slightly hanging off the hinges. Hidan kicked the door open, there was no lock. 

Inside made her gasp. Dirty. It was a small little space with a stained mattress on the floor. It looked like the person tried to keep the place clean, but the stains in the floor wouldn't come out. The walls were yellowed and falling apart, black eating them to nothing. There was a fridge, but it dod no look reliable. There was no oven, just a portable stove top. 

Was... This where he lived?

Hidan let go of her wrist, then plopped down on the bed. Why did he let her go? 

"Sad, isn't it?" She stared, his tone was completely different. He looked different, too. He had his shoulders squared, his eyes showing intelligence. He took a drink of beer, his eyes not leaving her. She no longer felt malice coming from him, so her fear died along with her plans of escape. 

"I...I..." She shifted, her voice not coming out.

"Yes, this is where I live." He shook his head, his eyes closing as he laid back. "I bet you never guessed, hey?" She shook her head, her eyes unable to leave him. He wasn't using profanity, and there was no malice. It was his mask. She quivered. He was like her, hiding behind a mask.

"I thought... Your... Dad..." Her voice choked.

"He is." Hidan's purple eyes found hers. They were solemn, it made her heart quench. Did she know nothing? All her years of watching, learning, but she knew nothing. "He abandoned me three years ago, left me to the streets. I had to adapt to live." He patted the bed next to him. In fear of being rude, she sat. He smiled, a rather genuine one. It shocked her. 

"I..." She tried to start, but she was cut off by him. 

"Don't pity me, I am more then that." Hidan chuckled, his lips twitching into a rather cruel smile. It looked more like the mask he wore, now. "We all have to survive somehow." Her sneered, taking another sip of beer. He held one out to her, and she quickly shook her head no. "Suit yourself." He shrugged, tossing the can towards the shifty fridge.

This man... Was not what she expected. 

"This reminds me of a quote... 'Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them - that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like.' By Lao Tzu..." She smiled at him. "You... I would never have guessed." Carefully, she reached out and put her hand on his. They were alike, in some way. She felt kinship with him. 

"I..." He paused, looking to her hand on his, before shifting so he held her hand instead. Then, he looked to her eyes again. "I am sorry for earlier." She smiled when he gripped her hand tight. Hidan was so different than she could ever imagine. His purple eyes looked to the door, then back to her.

"I think you should go." Her eyes widend. But.. She only just became friends with him. She kind of... Wanted to talk more. Being kindred, she wished to learn more of him. "The darker it gets, more bad people come out." Suddenly his grin became dark, it was the masked Hidan again. "Much like me." He growled, rather sadistically. Her gaze lowerd, to where their hands were intertwined.

Hands.

Holding.

Lover like!

She blushed ten shades of red as she drew back. Flailing, she fell over. Oh gods, she was clutsy. She blushed harder, hiding her face in her hands. 

A slight chuckle came from Hidan, making her peek out. It was non-masked Hidan again. His smile was not sadistic, but amused. 

He then held a hand out to her, to which she shyly took. He helped her up, much like a proper gentleman. She smiled at him, her face still uncontrollably red. She was decently comfortable with him. Perhaps, it was because they both hid who they were. She felt a connection, for lack of a proper word. 

"Right." She nodded, looking to the door. 

Suddenly, it was masked Hidan again, and he was on-top of her, straddling her as he pushed he down. She gasped in surprise, it all happened so fast. It was clear he could easily overpower her. 

He put his hands on either side of her head, his face closing in as he hovered above her. An intimidating tactic. It worked. She felt her stomach twist, and her heart fasten. "Don't fucking tell anyone, whore." She blinked at his harsh language. Of course he would swear, he was playing his outer character. Slowly, she nodded. Then, it was un-masked Hidan, who helped her up gently. She was going to get whiplash with all his sudden changes. "I'll walk you part of the way. As long as no one sees me." It was very kind of him to offer, so she took it. She had enough adventure for today. 

She needed to ask him, though. It would eat her otherwise.

"May I ask why you showed me?" It was surprising when she used her confident voice, something only Sasuke heard, and sometimes Gaara. It was a rare side she rarely felt comfortable showing. 

Hidan shuffled, putting his hands in his pockets as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked down the alley, before back to her. He wore a genuine look of concern in his eyes as he said his next words. "I felt bad."

Hinata blinked.

That was.... Strangely cute.

Hidan's eyes flashed above her, his masked character taking over suddenly.

"Don't fucking talk to me, you whore!" He growled at her, his eyes burning. Wow, he was such a good actor. But.. why? She blinked, taking a step back as he raised his hand at her. Was he going to hit her? Why?

"What the hell are you doing?" She turned, suddenly aware of the new presence. There stood none other than Itachi. His eyes glowed red, his shoulders firm as he stalked towards them. She knew that look from Sasuke. He was pissed. Those glowing red eyes trailed along her form, before focusing on her wrist. 

She looked down to her wrist. There was an angry red mark where Hidan grabbed her earlier.

Oh.

"I told you to leave her alone." Itachi suddenly swooped her into his arms, making her blanche as he held her bridal style. His body was warm, and firm as he held her against him. All the blood she had suddenly went to her head, making her dizzy.

Why did things keep happening today?

Itachi's arms were too much for her. Being pressed up against his well-toned body... She fainted.

Of all times, she fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

Why was it so warm? She shifted, the silky bed sheets making her slip around. Silk? Her bed sheets were cotton.

Her eyes shot open. Red. There was red all around. Red bed sheets, red walls, and red curtains. She never seen so much red in her life! It was a dark red, like blood.

Crimson.

Like... Knight.

"I see you're awake." Her gaze shot to the voice, her eyes widening. There sat Itachi, his arms crossed and eyes glowing red.

Now she remembered! She fainted... In... His arms... Her face blushed ten shades of red as she slid out of the bed. Soon as she stood, she swayed. Itachi's arms were around her in an instant.

Her heart sped up, her body freezing. His chiseled body felt so firm, so strong. She hated to say it, but she felt... Safe.

Why did this keep happening?

"Ita-" That voice... Sasuke? She looked to the door, there stood Sasuke. His face was frightenly blank, his hand still in midair. "Hinata?" His voice was rough, his skin paling.

"Sasuke!" Relief filled her, making her forget about Itachi's arms. He let her go, and she paid no heed to it. Quickly, she ran to Sasuke, her arms wrapping around his slender waist. But Sasuke did not look at her, nor return her hug. His dark onyx eyes were solely on Itachi.

Hinata looked between them, confused. Sasuke looked rigged, while Itachi nonchalant.

How odd.

Zzzzzzzz...Zzzzzz... Her phone buzzed.

Her eyes widened. What time was it? Neji was going to kill her! There was no way out of this one. She opened her phone. Neji's name was on the display, making her gut sink.

Dreading what she was about to do, she answered it. "Hello...?" Her voice quivered.

"HINATA!" She flinched, drawing Sasuke's attention. His onyx eyes bore into her, making her even more nervous.

"I... I'm sorry!" She didn't mean it to come out as a whimper, but it did.

"Do you know what time it is?" She looked around, but there was no clock. She looked to Sasuke, mouthing the word time.

"2am" He answered. Her jaw dropped. She slept in a mans bed practically all night? How unrighteous of her! She whimpered, her moral was really belittling her. If anything, she had to be confident... To be able to...

She wavered.

Suddenly, the phone was taken out of her hands. She flinched, her eyes going wide.

"Sorry, we forgot to tell you we were having a study camp." Sasuke spoke into her phone. She looked up at him, biting her lip as his eyes roamed over her. He was probably questioning the situation as much as she was.

Neji's voice was a mumble to her ears, making her fidget. Sasuke remained stoic, at least that was good.

"Yes, yes, I know you were worried." He responded.

There was more mumbles.

"Yes, I'll walk with her to school in the morning." He responded again.

Click.

She stared at Sasuke, her heart finally beginning to slow down. That was until his eyes flared in anger.

She was in deep shit.

"If you're going to quarrel, please do it outside of my quarters." Itachi had his arms crossed, his face dark. She blushed, her head dipping in embarrassment.

"Th-Thank you for... Saving me..." She looked at him, instantly she regretted it. His slight and smug smile made her knees wobbly. She leaned into Sasuke, slightly shocked. Itachi was not the type to show emotiknsm

Dangerous... She clung into the edge of Sasuke's shirt, her heart pounding.

"Let's go." Sasuke led her out of the room, but her eyes remained on Itachi till the last moment.

Enchanting. Deadly.

She looked to Sasuke. The brothers were so different, yet alike. She knew Sasuke so well, yet not Itachi.

"I hope you don't mind, Naruto is here." She averted her gaze, embarrassed. She was starring. It was rude to stare... Why was she acting so unbecoming?

"No... I... I am sorry..."

"I expect you to tell me exactly what happened."

XxXxXxXX

Naruto was laying sprawled across the floor, only in his boxers. She couldn't help when her eyes drew to their bright orange color. Then led up his tanned, toned body. Goodness! Was she a pervert?

She hid her face in Sasuke's side, a small noise of embarrassment making it past her lips. She didn't want to be a pervert!

"Yo, Sasu-" Naruto stopped, his eyes going wide. "Hinata?!" He grabbed a book and covered his shorts. "What the hell Sasuke?" She meeped. As if he sensed her discomfort, Sasuke stepped in front of her.

"She was in my brother's room." His deep voice was accusing, his eyes dark. Not that she blamed him. Being found in Itachi's room in the middle of the night was something to question.

There was a silence in between them, making her fidgety.

This was going to be hard to explain...


	9. Chapter 9

Was there no peace for her? First, she gets attacked by Hidan. Twice, nonetheless, then she wakes up in a mans bed, and finally, her two best friends were half naked on either side of her?

All her blood had to be in her face by now. Never before did she think Naruto had such a sculpted body... Or the fact Sasuke was so brave! Sasuke had pulled her into the room and stripped down, leaving his chest bare to her eyes. He was almost acting if she was a man herself. Heck, she had not seen them mostly naked since they went on that beach trip three years ago!

They had many sleep-overs in the past, however that died down after they entered highschool.

But what was the point of being mostly naked? Augh, she was going to die!

Perhaps, he was trying to get a rise out of her, because of her reaction to Naruto? No, that was impossible.

Then, why was he eyeing her so intently?

More importantly, where did she look? She usually would look at them when talking to them, but that was impossible at the moment.

The walls were too awkward, since they were so empty. Sasuke did not have one poster on his walls. Even she had one or two... Both were given to her, but still.

Then there was his floor, where clothes were discarded. She didn't mind looking at the floor, that was until she seen a pair of boxers.

"Hinat-"

"I fainted." Damn it, she jumped the gun. Unwillingly, she looked at the boys. Both were skeptical, even slightly worried.

Goodness...

"I... Got dizzy... Itachi was there... And well... When I woke up..." She paused. "I was here..." Perhaps she should thank him... But, if she were to do that, what would the boys think?

That was enough, she hid her face in her hands. Her shyness was killing her, but her brain was destroying her.

"Did... He do anything to you?" Naruto was the one to ask the question, his tone was awfully serious. She couldn't help it when her head snapped to him, her eyes wide.

"He- he did nothing!" She whispered urgently, trying to defend Sasuke's older brother. She blinked. Why was she defending him so valiantly?

"Then why was he hugging you when I walked in?" The fury was apparent in Sasuke's voice. It was rare to hear such emotion from him, it made her shiver.

"I... Got..." She blushed. "Dizzy... And fell..." She blushed harder, the memory of his arms around her burned itself into her memory.

The heat in her chest was new, so was the tingling in her face.

What was this feeling?


	10. Chapter 10

They finally let her be. By let her be, she meant leave her alone while they went outside to converse. She blushed, trying to figure out just what happened. She patted her pockets, looking for her one source of comfort. Her phone. She scrolled to CrimsonNights name, her face heating. It was the middle of the night... He probably wouldn't answer her, but she... she gulped and started to type.

PaleMoon: I am sorry for texting you so late, but I fret my heart may be ready to burst. I felt the need to talk to someone.

She smiled, feeling a little bit better. Even if he didn't see it, it was nice to get it out.

CrimsonNight: Rather late, no? Perhaps your condition is from the lack of contact.

She blinked. Contact? A few seconds later her phone buzzed.

CrimsonNight: Contact with me, that is. I feared when you were not online tonight.

She blushed, her fingers missing buttons as she typed a speedy reply. All the previous day's events became small, trivial, as she spoke to him. It was like the world was based on him. Each of his texts made her swoon, he was such a smooth talker. And, he was so intelligent. His way of writing was so elegant. Surely no one at her school could be someone so overwhelmingly canny.

PaleMoon: So wistful tonight, may I ask why?

She buried her hands in her face, her embarrassment rising. She was becoming so candid with this person. She could say witty things she could to no other, not even Gaara.

CrimsonNight: Perhaps it is sentimental attachment. It is not often I get a good conversation.

She huffed, her face heating more. She looked up, making sure the boys weren't around. They seemed to be in a heated argument outside the door.

PaleMoon: Witty man, you are. But I believe I must take my leave. It is rather late, no?

CrimsonNight: If you wish it, so be it. Will you text me tomorrow?

PaleMoon: And suffer a day without Knight? Hardly. I will text you as soon as we wake.

Itachi stared down at his phone, eyes dark. She said we. Never before did she speak in terms of two. Where was she? At a mans? He glowered at the oncoming feeling of jealousy. She was a simple girl. He had no reason to feel so heated about her comment. Perhaps it was just a slip of tongue.

His gaze traveled over to his bed, a small grin lifting his lips. Such a small little mouse made her way there earlier. Funny, how it all turned out. Hidan was never one to keep interest, but for whatever reason he found himself protected her from him once again. Although he had to admit, she was rather amusing. She didn't fight to stay in his bed, or even try to strip, instead she merely spouted nonsense.

Then there was his brother's reaction. It had to be the most comical part of all. He looked like one of those cartoons, red faced with anger.

He leaned back in his chair, eyes focusing on the moon. PaleMoon... Such an interesting character. Who are you?


End file.
